The Namikaze and Uzumaki Dynasty
by BakaDango
Summary: Follow the rise and fall of the Namikaze Dynasty. Watch as Naruto rises from the shackles of slavery to create the Uzumaki dynasty. Starts as MinatoXKushina then NaruXHina
1. Royalty

**The Namikaze and Uzumaki Dyanasty**

AN: Ok everyone. The is the first chapter to The Namikaze and Uzumaki dynasty. As the title says, this story will focus on the reign of his Majesty Minato Namikaze andand the reign of his son, Naruto Uzumaki. This story is not set in Naruto's world. Instead the setting will be set in more a roman/European type world. Cities like Konoha will still exist just not like the ones in Naruto. Instead cities will be more "modern" for example, for konoha picture anchient rome. There will no crazy ninja fighting. That means there will no "chidori" or "rasengan". All fighting will be old school. Good ol fashioned steel against steel. However, blood lines will still exist like Byakugan, sharingan, etc. Some jutsus will be made into bloodlines. Anyways enjoy. Naruto and Hinata will not be making an apperance for quite a while. Instead, the first couple of chapters will focus on Minato and Kushina.

**CHAPTER 1 – ROYALTY**

***Lemons may be coming your way***

**Konoha Main Camp**

"Your majesty." The servants said while bowing. Before them walked an old man in his fifties dressed in robes fit for a king. Unlike all the nobles who followed him, he wore no jewelry. No gold necklaces, no diamond rings, just fancy robes made out of silk. Of course, that was only because he preferred it that way. He saw jewelry as an unnecessary burden. He wasn't getting any younger and he didn't want to be carrying around an extra 20 pounds of accessories. Of course the nobles had objected when he refused to wear any jewelry.

*Flashback*

"Your majesty, surely you must be joking? Refusing to wear jewelry? You should dress yourself accordingly to your position." Of course the man speaking did not really care for Hiruzen's wellbeing. He was more concerned about the image that the emperor gave off by refusing to wear jewelry, If the emperor refused to adorn himself in jewelry, the price of jewelry would surely drop allowing the lower classes to have easier access. If the lower classes managed to acquire more jewelry to wear themselves, there would be no class distinction between the nobles and the peasants. It threatened the very existence of the social hierarchy.

Hiruzen turned to his speaker. "What?" he asked in a dark tone. "Are you giving me, your emperor, an order?"

The man realizing his mistake started sweating profoundly. "I meant no disrespect your majesty, forgive me. I was merely -."

Hiruzen cut him off. "Danzo, I am the Sandaime Hokage, third emperor of Hi no Teikoku. (Empire of Fire) You are a mere peasant who happened to gain favor from his majesty, the Nidaime Hokage. If it were not for him, I would have stripped you of your title long ago. Do not forget your place."

Unable to do anything, Danzo simply bowed gritting his teeth with anger.

*END FLASHBACK*

Exiting his tent, Hiruzen placed his hand over his eyes in attempt to shield them from the sun's blazing gaze. He watched as his soldiers hurried across the camp. They called to him as they ran by.

"Your majesty."

"Sandaime."

Hiruzen and his entourage walked to his command tent. "Shikaku. How are things looking?" Shikaku turned and saluted him. "Your majesty, If you would look over here." Shikaku brought the group to a small table with red and blue pieces on a map. "Our forces have pushed the enemy back to the other of side of the Fuka plains." Shikaku said pointing to the table. "A few more months and we will reach Uzushiogakure but…."

Hiruzen looked at Shikaku. "But?"

Shikaku looked nervously at Hiruzen. "Your majesty, our projected casualties will be in the hundreds. I'm afraid that by the time that we reach Uzushiogakure, our legions will not have enough strength to take the city."

"What insolence! Danzo cried. "Our soldiers are the finest in the world. There is nothing -."

"Silence, Danzo!" Hiruzen yelled. "If I had wanted your opinion I would have asked for it!" Danzo looked shocked. "Your majesty, I -."

"I've had enough of you Danzo. You are to return to Konoha immediately where I will deal with you personally." Danzo stormed out of the tent with the other nobles following close by. Hiruzen sighed and slumped into his chair.

Shikaku came over and handed him a cup. "Tea? Your majesty." He took the cup and nodded his thanks. "So, what do suggest we do then?" Shikaku closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Well, I see three possible options. One, we continue our assault and take Uzushiogakure at all costs but as I said before the price we would have to pay would prove disastrous. Two, we could withdraw troops from your other provinces which would probably decrease casualties but nonetheless still prove equally fatal. Last, we could negotiate with Uzushiogakure."

Hiruzen grit his teeth. The second option was clearly out of the question. Withdrawing legions from other provinces meant leaving them unguarded, unattended and unsupervised. The resources that came from these provinces were the very lifeline of Konoha. If rebellion broke out within the provinces and stopped sending out supplies, Konoha would die in a matter of days. The first event was equally as disastrous. Having hundreds of men die would leave his legions weakened and vulnerable for a counter attack. But still, he needed the rich iron deposits in Uzushiogakure.

Looking up from his cup of tea he asked, "What kind of negotiation?"

"A marriage negotiation, your majesty. I hear that the king of Uzushiogakure has a beautiful daughter."

I'm listening." Shikaku sat down and moved closer to Hiruzen.

"If you son, Asuma were to marry her, not only would we not have to sacrifice our soldiers, but we would have access to all of the riches of Uzushiogakure including their rich iron deposits. .

Hiruzen shook his head. "Asuma is only a boy. Besides, he will not be the next emperor." Shikaku looked shocked. "But your majesty, if your son will not be the next emperor, who -." Shikaku stopped. "Minato."

Hiruzen nodded. "What do you think?"

"It is not my place to -."

"Yes I know, but I would like your opinion on the matter." Shikaku sat silently in his chair thinking. "Your majesty, the masses adore him, your soldiers would die for him, he has a knack for dealing with the nobles and I hear he has never been bested in battle. He would make an excellent emperor. "

Hiruzen nodded approving. Shikaku looked at him. "Are you sure, your majesty?"

Hiruzen looked up at shikaku's question. "Of course. Like you said, he's perfect for the job. Besides, the blood of our founders runs through his veins."

"There will need to be a formal announcement to recognize him as Yondaime."

"Of course." HIruzen started to look around. "Speaking of which where is the boy?"

"Oh I believe that he personally led the charge today. Outstanding victory. The enemy was routed with ease."

Hiruzen sighed. "I thought I told him to stay at the main camp where it was safe."

Shukaku shrugged his shoulders. "It's why the soldiers love him your majesty. He has a hobby of jumping into danger. Probably because he takes after a certain hokage.

"Bah!" Hiruzen yelled before walking out of the tent to go look for Minato.

Shikaku chuckled and sighed wondering on how he was going to put together that letter to the king of Uzushiogakure.

**Fuka Plains – Konoha Side**

The soldiers cheered as Minato rode on his horse followed by his two body guards.

"All hail prince Minato!" they cried.

"They love you your majesty." said a bodyguard with short black spiky hair and wore goggles around his face.

"Of course they would. Why wouldn't they?" said the other body guard. This one had long white hair and wore a mask which covered the lower part of his face.

Minato chuckled. "Kakashi. Obito. No fighting now. An important victory has been achieved today. We should be celebrating."

They continued riding through the camp until Minato suddenly took a right. Kakashi looked confused "Your highness. Where are we going?"

Minato took off his armor and handed it to Obito. "You two, are going straight back to the command tent to await further orders while I take Naruto here for a run. "Naruto neighed in recognition.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that, your highness/"

"Oh?" Minato asked. He kicked his spurs causing Naruto to run in a full gallop. Both Kakashi and Obitio chased after them but soon they were out of sight. "Geez that is one fast horse."

"What do we do now?" Obitio asked.

"Isn't obvious? We follow him." Kakashi retorted. Obito sighed as they slowly followed Naruto's tracks.

**Fuka Plains – Battlefield**

Minato broke Naruto out of his gallop and slowed him down to a trot. "Whoa boy. Whoa." Naruto neighed and shook his man. Spotting a spring, Minato led Naruto to it. "Drink up. But not too much. It's not good for you."

Naruto turned his rear end to Minato and smacked his with his tail. "Okay! Okay! I'll let you decide how much to drink!" Naruto snorted in victory. Chuckling, Minato fell on the grass and looked at the clouds. He thought about how war was so terrible. The sounds of the battlefield flooded his mind as memories of todays conflict came back.

He opened his eyes at the sound of metal striking metal. He got up and told Naruto to stay where he was. The horse paid him no attention and continued drinking from the spring. Following the sounds, Minato crawled over a hill. He could see six people fighting. Five of the people wore the standard armor that all the basic infantry in the Konoha army wore. The last person was a woman with red hair. She wore an elaborate armor design with gold ridges and purple coloring. Clearly she belonged to the Uzushiogakure army. The woman was at a clear disadvantage. Not only was she outnumbered, but all she had in her hands with two small knives while the soldiers all wielded standard infantry swords. Minato quickly ran back to fetch Naruto.

The men were chuckling. "C'mon beautiful. Just give it up. There's five of us and one of you." The woman said nothing and glared at the soldiers. One of the soldiers broke rank and began unbuckling his pants. "Tell you what. If you suck my dick well enough, I'll even let you ride my cock and let you bear my brats."

Waiting for the man to get closer, the woman stabbed him in the leg. Spinning around she used her other blade to shove it up his genitals. The man screamed in agony. Pulling both blades out at the same time, she kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying on his back.

"Oops, looks like you can't kids anymore." She sneered.

"That's it. Let's kill this bitch first. We can fuck her after she's dead." The rest of the men edged closer, swords in hand.

The woman brought her knives up to her chest ready to fight to the death. Then she heard galloping. "A horse? Where?" she thought. Hearing the galloping as well, the soldiers turned around to see a black horse charging straight at them. As Minato and Naruto crashed into the soldiers, Minato held out his hand. "Grab on!"

Without hesitating the woman grabbed his hand and jumped on the back. "Yah!" Minato yelled, shaking Naruto's reins. Looking behind her the woman watched as the soldiers recovered from their shock.

"Get back here!"

Turning back to Minota she asked, "Who…Who are you?" He stayed silent for a bit and replied. "A friend." He felt her arms tighten around his waist. Looking back he saw her place her head on his shoulders as she fell asleep. Minato looked straight ahead and had a stupid grin on his face as he felt her breasts poke into his back. Looking up into the sky, he whispered, "Thank you Kami-sama."


	2. Kushina

**The Namikaze and Uzumaki Dynasty**

**CHP.2 – Kushina**

***Lemons may be coming your way***

**Fuka Plains – Uzushiogakure Side **

Wounded soldiers streamed into the Uzushiogakure main camp. An old man in his late forties sat on a horse looking in the crowd. Spying a soldier with a red crest on top of his helmet, the man called out to him. "Commander!"

The soldier with blood running down his face looked up to the man. "Y-your majesty." He said struggling to raise his hand in a salute. The King saluted the soldier. "Where is she?" The soldier was silent and just stood there. "Commander." The king asked again. "Where is my daughter?"

The soldier stood there silently before answering his king. "Your majesty, We- We don't know." The king's eyes widened. "What?"

The soldier gulped nervously. "The enemy routed us so easily. It was all because of that damn yellow flash. In the confusion that followed after, I lost track of her highness. It was chaos your majesty!"

The king put his thumb into his mouth and bit it. He had heard about this, "Yellow Flash of Konoha" before. Not only was he said to be a brilliant tactician, he was said to be only a blur of yellow on the battlefield, and was supposedly the last thing you saw before you entered the afterlife.

"I want search parties out looking for her right away."

The soldier nodded his head. "As soon as possible, your majesty. However, our soldiers are still coming in from battlefield and we need every able bodied man to tend to the wounded."

The king nodded his head. "Of course, commander. Take care of your soldiers." Bowing, the soldier took his leave. The king turned his attention to the Fuka plains. "Kushina, my daughter. Please be safe."

**Fuka Plains** **– Battlefield**

Kushina flinched as her head fell on Minato's back. She couldn't fall asleep now. She was still in enemy territory. Holding up one of her knives to Minato's throat she said " I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you?" Minato yelped. "Well…uh…I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours." Minato smiled nervously while the woman simply frowned and stared at him. Not trusting him anymore, she pushed Minato off Naruto.

"Ah!" Minato yelled as he fell off Naruto and into a roll to break his fall. Noticing the weight on his back lighten up, Naruto looked back to see his master missing and only a red haired woman riding on his back. Bucking his hips, Naruto sent Kushina flying into a nearby bush.

Prying herself from the bush, Kushina looked furiously at Naruto. "You stupid horse!" she cried running towards Naruto. Putting his fingers in his lips, Minato sent out a whistle. Hearing the whistle Naruto trotted over to Minato which caused the woman to cry out in frustration as she barely missed grabbing Naruto's reins. Jumping onto Naruto's back, Minato held out one of Kushina's knives.

At the sight of her knife, the woman stopped and reached down to her empty scabbard. "How -." She started to say before Minato cut her off. "You know, I have half a mind to leave you here in the middle of nowhere, completely defenseless."

"I'm not completely defenseless." She retorted holding up her other blade.

"Oh of course. And I'm sure you'll run into another kind gentleman who's willing to give you ride on the horse that he happens to be riding on." Kushina bit her lip. Minato put up his hands in a sarcastic gesture and shrugged his shoulders."Of course, I'm sure those five gentleman from before would love to help you out. Look here they come now."

Kushina turned to see the five soldiers from before running towards them. Minato started speaking again. "Now if you were to hand over that knife of yours, I'd be willing to give you a ride."

"What?" she cried. Kushina looked down to her knife hesitant to part with her only means of protection. "It's now or never." Minato asked. Kushina looked at her knife then at Minato then at the five soldiers. "Alright! Fine! Here, take it!" she cried throwing him the knife. "Thank you." He said smugly. Holding out a hand to help her up the woman smacked it away. "I can handle myself, thank you very much."

As Kushina was climbing on, Naruto started a gallop as one of the soldiers threw a spear at the three. Still trying to get on, the woman was surprised by Naruto's sudden movement and started to fell off. However, Minato grabbed her at the last moment and pulled her onto his lap. The soldiers cried in frustration as their prey escaped once again.

Kushina sat quietly with her face buried in Minato's chest, trying to recover from her near death experience. She couldn't help take in Minato's smell. It was a very comfortable smell.

After riding for an hour the skies above them started to darken. The woman blinked as she looked up to the sky and felt a raindrop hit her face. The skies got darker and rain started to downpour on the two. Seeing a cave, the two immediately took shelter.

The two were soaking wet as they entered the cave. Seeing the woman shivering, Minato immediately started on a fire. As the fire started to crackle and come alive, Minato turned back to the mysterious red haired woman and tossed her a small bag. "You should take off your armor and change into these spare clothes. Kushina simply stared at the blond man. "Alright fine, I get it. I'll leave you here to change and go check up on Naruto." Minato said as he got up. Kushina watched him as he walked away and around the corner. She listened carefully to the sound of Minato's footsteps getting farther and farther away. Confident that the blond haired man was far away, she began to strip herself. Like any other normal woman, she preferred to not be dressed in soaked clothes and she figured that she would only have a couple of minutes before the man came back. Kushina took the spare clothes out. For some reason she decided to smell them. The clothes had the same smell as the man. Clearly the clothes belonged to him. Kushina hugged the clothes but quickly dropped the clothes. "What am I doing? Oh my gosh, if anyone saw me just now, I would be so embarrassed."

However, what she didn't know was that Minato was sitting down around the corner listening to her undress. He had only momentarily felt her breasts brush up against his back but he was already infatuated with them. It was obvious that this beautiful red haired woman was not going to show him her breasts willingly but still, he had to see them. Which left him with one option and failure was not an option. His pride as a man and as a student of the famous Jiraiya would not allow it.

*Flashback*

**Konoha Hot Springs – Women's Bathhouse**

**Minato – Seven Years Old**

"Sensei, where are we going?" Minato asked Jiraiya. He chuckled. "We're doing research." Minato followed Jiraiya as they walked up and down various pathways. "research?" Minato asked. "Yes. Research, my young grasshopper."

"Behold, the women's bathhouse!" Jiraiya said spreading out his arms. Minato looked puzzled. 'Why are we here? Shouldn't we be on the other side?" Jiraiya shook his head. "Now, Now, Minato. Look into the mist. What do you see?"

Minato squinted his eyes and looked into the mist. "Well…I see…women taking a bath…whoa they have balls just like us! But, they're on their chests." Jiraiya burst out laughing. Minato looked confused and frowned at Jiraiya. "What's so funny?"

"Those aren't balls." Jiraiya managed to say while laughing. He grabbed Minato's shoulders and turned him around. "Those, my boy, are breasts." Minato looked at his sensei. "Breasts?" he asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. Breasts. You see Minato, Breasts are something that every man dreams of." Minato looked at his sensei. "Really?"

Jiraiya nodded his head. Minato turned back and stared at the women. "Breasts…" Suddenly the two heard crashing behind them. Turning around they saw a hoard of women approaching them with various weapons in their hands. "So it was you, Jiraiya. We thought we heard a man laughing. We should have known it would have been you.'

Jiraiya laughed nervously. "Oh…hi ladies…I was just showing Minato here -." Jiraiya turned to see Minato missing. "Nice try, Jiraiya, trying to blame this on his highness. He's not even here." Jiraiya cursed himself. "Dam that brat and his bloodline." He sighed as he waited for the inevitable. "Ah!"

Minato watched as his sensei was beaten senseless by the hoard of women. At the time, He didn't know what he and his sensei were doing was a crime, but when he had sensed the bloodlust from the hoard of women, his first instinct was to run. Now he was glad that he.

Minato turned his attention away from the beating and continued watching the women who were bathing themselves. "Breasts…" he thought.

*End Flash Back*

Ever since that moment Minato had become obessed with breasts. As a prince of Hi no Teikoku, he had many opportunities to examine them, however never had he found his perfect pair of breasts. They were either too small, too big, too squishy, too firm but never perfect.

But when he felt Kushina's breasts brush against his back, he thought that he had found his perfect pair. He had to investigate. However, the memory of Jiraiya being beaten senseless had left a lasting impression on Minato. Never did he ever wish to experience a beating like that. He had approach this carefully.

Rummaging through his pockets, he retrieved a small item. Over the years, Minato and Jiraiya had created a number of devices to help them with their "research". Using reflecting light particles, the device allowed the user to see around various angles such as around corners. Jiraiya and Minato called it, the "mirror". Angling the mirror perfectly, Minato had a perfect view of Kushina.

As Kushina finished stripping off her armor, Minato stared intently into the mirror. As she took of her shirt, Minato had to hold back a nose bleed. "Ichi, Ni, San, Yon." He began to count in his head trying to distract himself. Not too big, not too small, pretty pink nipples, PERFECT! He sighed disappointedly as Kushina quickly put on his spare shirt. "Although only for a moment, I got to see them. A ten out of ten for sure." He said to himself. He began to get up until he realized the show wasn't over yet, and quickly looked back into the mirror.

Kushina began to pull off her pants and underwear. Minato's nose exploded unable to contain his manly feelings any longer and lost consciousness. Kushina slid off her panties and put on Minato's spare pair of boxers. Instantly they slid back down. She cried out in shock. "They're too big!" She thought. "Oh crap, what am I going to do?"

Regaining consciousness Minato began to get up. Kushina turned around hearing Minato. Left with no other option, she quickly slid back on Minato's boxers. "Oh! You're back. How was -. What happened to your nose?"

Minato touched his nose feeling the blood. "Oh…uh…Naruto kicked me in the face." Naruto neighed innocently outside in attempt to defend himself of the accusation. "Well how are the clothes?"

Kushina shifted nervously. "Perfect." At that moment, Minato's boxers slid down her legs. Both stood there for a second. Kushina screamed and kicked Minato in the face knocking him unconscious once again.

When Minato regained consciousness and opened his eyes again. "Where am I?" Minato looked around. "Are you ok?" asked the mysterious red headed woman. Minato looked up into her face. Realizing that Kushina was giving him a lap pillow he got up. "Oh…uh…sorry about that…" he laughed nervously. Kushina shook her head. "It was the least I could do…sorry bout all that…" Minato seemed confused. 'What?" Kushina tilted her head a little. "You know…the whole knife at your throat, kicking you off your horse, kicking you in the face…" Minato nodded his head. "oh…no worries, and that horse has a name. It's Naruto."

Kushina smiled. "That's…That's a wonderful names. Speaking of names you never told me yours." Minato shrugged. "Like I said before, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." The two sat there silently. Minato looked around trying not to look at the red haired woman. "Fine. Don't tell me your name." he thought.

"Kushina." Minato turned around not hearing her. "What?" Kushina figured that she could give him her first name. It's not like it would mean anything to him. The red haired woman turned to Minato. My name is Kushina." Minato smiled. "Kushina…" he whispered. "That's a pretty name." Kushina blushed. Minato figured that he could give her his first name. It's not like it would mean anything to her. "Uh…my name's Minato." Kushina nodded. Silence enveloped the two once again.

Trying to break the silence, Minato thought about the "boxer" incident. "So they didn't fit you?" Kushina turned to him. "What?" she asked. "You know, my boxers, they didn't fit you?"

"Oh! Yeah they were a little too big." She pointed to the fire. "I put them over there." Minato turned to where she was pointing. His eyes widened. Right by his briefs were Kushina's panties. Putting one and one together, he deduced that she wasn't wearing anything under her shirt. Plus, if she wasn't wearing anything and his head was -." He got no further. Once again his nose exploded unable to hold back his manly feelings. 'Gah!" he cried out as he tried to cover his nose. Kushina jumped up and screamed at his sudden outburst. "Are you all right?"

Minato waved to Kushina. "Yeah…don't worry about about it…um…I'm going to take first watch…I'll wake you when I'm tired." Kushina nodded. 'Um…ok." She said as she watched him stumble outside.

*Fast Forward a couple of hours*

Minato walked inside the cave. "Kushina." He asked. "Huh?" a soft voice called out. Minato stared with Kushina with his mouth wide open. It just wasn't fair. With her hair still wet, wearing only a t-shirt, she looked incredibly sexy. She was practically asking for him to come rape her. Perhaps that's what she wanted…Stupid Minato! Why didn't you notice earlier? It's so obvious that she wants you." Minato moved closer to Kushina as he licked his lips preparing to indulge himself.

CHAPTER 2 – END

AN: LOLOLOL how many people are mad that I didn't include the lemon scene this chapter? To be truthful I already wrote the lemon scene, it just needs work, plus this chapter is already about 2500 words. I'm trying to make all my chapters about 2500 words. So read the next chapter if you want your lemon scene. If you're not the lemon type of person well read the next the chapter anyway because next chapter, we get to see Kushina's reaction about being saved by the enemy. May or may not go into the marriage alliance between Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. Who knows? Read to find out!

Oh yeah, this chapter is a shout out to Jiraiya hence all the nose bleeds and the peeping. Jiraiya is probably my favorite character in Naruto, I love that guy. I was so sad when he died. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to review. Reviews keep me going!


End file.
